


Her Biggest Fan

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Flirting, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She knew who she loved, but how do you get the witch in question to admit she feels the same? An interview of course!





	Her Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance. Enjoy this bit of fluff. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

_Holyhead Harpies Unstoppable!_

_The Holyhead Harpies strike again! Britain's favourite all-female sports team wins their third match in a row! Chaser Ginny Weasley was a fierce and determined competitor. She scored goal after goal, handling the Quaffle with ease. For more information and photos, turn to page four._

Hermione looked up, a large grin on her face. "She's done it again."

Ginny blushed, staring down at her teacup. "Has she?"

"Don't pretend you haven't seen it," Hermione teased. "I know you live for Luna's articles."

"I like that she shows the Harpies so much positive press. It's nice to have such a loyal supporter." Ginny smiled. "I'm actually meeting Luna for an interview later on today."

"You are?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would read into it more than you should," Ginny retorted.

"It's been some time since you've seen her, hasn't it?"

Ginny's stomach churned. She missed Luna terribly. "Since the beginning of this tournament season. We've exchanged owls, but that's it, really. Every time I've been home to visit, she's been off travelling with whatever his name is." Ginny tried not to scowl at the thought of Rolf.

"They're just friends," Hermione pointed out.

"I don't care," Ginny answered, but she knew she did. That small bit of news made her feel a little better.

"Just tell Luna how you feel," Hermione said, sighing. "Trust me, just waiting isn't going to work."

"Well, you did wait seven years for my brother," Ginny teased.

Hermione laughed. "I can't deny that, but honestly, Gin, we wasted time."

"I've got to go, actually," Ginny said, looking at the clock on the wall of Hermione's kitchen.

"Have fun!" Hermione said.

"Thanks for the tea!" Ginny shouted, grabbing her things and heading towards the entryway of the flat. Turning on her heel, she Disapparated to Ottery St Catchpole.

Walking down the street, her mind wandered. Hermione's words lingered in her ears and she wondered if she should come clean with Luna about how she felt.

She'd be lying if she didn't admit that seeing Luna write about her after every match made her feel incredibly happy. She looked forward to the articles. Even when she was away, she knew Luna was following along with the games.

She paused, looking up at the rock-shaped home. Luna lived there alone, her father passing away shortly after the war. The house looked the same as it always did from the outside. She smiled, remembering the summers spent playing with Luna.

"You're here!"

Ginny startled. Turning, she saw Luna standing near the bushes on the side of the house. She was wearing a large, straw hat and overalls. There was dirt on her knees and a smudge on her cheek.

Ginny didn't think she had seen anything more beautiful.

"Luna," she greeted, smiling as she approached her friend. She opened her arms and smiled as Luna crashed into them, hugging her tightly.

Ginny hugged her back tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," Luna murmured softly, still hugging Ginny tightly.

The hug lingered slightly longer than Ginny had expected, but she enjoyed every moment of it.

Eventually, Luna moved away. "I've got some iced tea out back." She turned and brushed her hands together. "Thank you for agreeing to do the interview."

"Of course," Ginny answered, following Luna to the backyard. She smiled when she saw the small table out back with iced tea. "I love the weekly articles about the Harpies."

"Our readers love it," Luna shared. "I've gotten some requests to write about other teams as well."

"You should!" Ginny exclaimed. "That would be great for business."

"We'll see," Luna replied airily.

Ginny sat down and poured both she and Luna a glass of the tea. "How have you been?"

"Just got back from South America. It was lovely, but I missed home."

"It's nice to always come back home," Ginny said after a moment. "I understand."

"I'm glad you're season is nearly over," Luna said. "I'm planning another trip and was hoping you'd accompany me."

"Can Rolf not go?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

The corner of Luna's mouth turned up. "No, he's getting married."

"Oh," Ginny murmured, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "I, yes, I would love to."

"Perfect!" Luna exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

Ginny's stomach fluttered with butterflies. "I can't wait."

"Same," Luna murmured. "Shall we get started?"

"Er, yes," Ginny said with a nod. She sipped at her iced tea while Luna got out her notebook and pencil.

"So, I've got a list of questions from my viewers, so if some are a bit… odd, it wasn't me." Luna smiled brightly.

Ginny wanted to laugh at the notion of Luna finding something odd. "Ask away."

"Tell me about your morning routine."

Ginny wasn't expecting that. "Oh, well, I wake up around five, drink a glass of water, and then workout. After exercising, I'll eat a balanced breakfast and then it's time for practise."

Luna nodded, jotting down some notes. "Okay, next question, what do you love most about your career?"

Ginny smiled. "Travelling. I love to travel."

The questions and answers continued. Luna took her notes, and Ginny answered everything honestly.

"Is there anyone special in your life?"

Ginny paused at that question, remembering Hermione's words. "Not officially, no."

Luna looked at her and arched a brow. "Oh?"

"I've had feelings for this person for quite some time, but I've been too scared to tell them."

"You shouldn't be," Luna answered.

"It's not that simple," Ginny said back.

"Love never is," Luna said, leaning forward slightly. "But I think you'll find that person returns your affections."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Of course I do," Luna answered, smiling. "That's why I want you to travel with me on your off season. You're my best friend, but I want you to be more."

"I'd like that," Ginny said. She reached across the table and took Luna's hand. Feeling bold, she leant across and kissed Luna lightly on the lips.

Luna beamed. "Beautiful."

Ginny returned the grin. "Any more questions?"

"No, I got what I needed." Luna looked just like the Cheshire Cat. Her grin was completely mischievous.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed. "Was this all a ploy to get me to admit to my feelings?"

"Perhaps," Luna said. "Hermione insisted that you wouldn't do it on your own."

Ginny shook her head. "Probably not, but I do hope you post that article."

"I'm sure my girlfriend can convince me," Luna teased. She looked to Ginny, hopeful.

"I'm sure I can," Ginny answered. She loved a good challenge.

 

 


End file.
